


Veni, Vidi, Vicchan!

by Prodigalsan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And yes that is the title, Because Vicchan dying almost made me drop the series okAY, Doggy Resurrection, It's perfect okay shut up, Kinda Crack, M/M, Mostly Vicchan's POV, So expect simplistic doggy narration lol, Vicchan Lives, but mostly feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prodigalsan/pseuds/Prodigalsan
Summary: “V—“ She swallows, slowly approaching the table. Her hands reach out to the dog subconsciously, and before she knew it, she was threading her hands through soft, curly brown fur. “V-Vicchan?”Eyes that previously lacked life seemed to suddenly brighten up, and to her shock and horror, they blink up at her. She backs away and hits the wall when Vicchan moves his head to look at her. His tongue lolls out to one side of his mouth as he pants. He barks.Mari screams.--All dogs go to heaven, but not all choose to stay. One poodle exercises his freedom to choose by defying all logic and coming back to his beloved human. Vicchan has always been a special dog, really.





	Veni, Vidi, Vicchan!

**Author's Note:**

> My first YOI fic, and it's about a dog coming back to life to reunite with his cinnamon roll human. Yeah, sounds about right.
> 
> So, uh, hello? Lol, I hope this idea hasn't been taken yet. You see, it's kinda hard to make sure it's not since there are like, more than **10,000** works as of 4:50 pm GMT+8. Like, wtf, I can't even get past the first ten pages because people keep updating and WOW, I never imagined that could be a problem holy shit. So yeah, if this idea has been done already, I apologize :( But I'll try to make it my own even if that's the case! (If people even _like_ this, that is.)
> 
> Well, enough yammering. Please enjoy the work! :) It's made with love, heh.

The moment Vicchan opens his large, dark eyes, he realizes that something isn’t quite right.

For one thing, his Human’s littermate is nowhere to be seen nor smelled, and the last thing he remembers before blacking out is her calling out to him. He blinks and sits up—and then jumps and barks loudly in alarm.

He looks down at his paws, and steadily his incredulity turns into awe. Wow! He hasn’t been able to stand up so fast for such a long time, and his joints aren’t even shaking or protesting. It’s like being a pup all over again! He twists his body and sees his tail wagging, and in his excitement, he chases it as fast as he could, barking happily all the while.

He can run! He can jump! He can roll over and—

Vicchan yelps and backs away from what seemed to be the Edge of the World. He curls into himself and whimpers at the thought of almost falling. Even he knows that won’t end well!

The almost-death experience sobers him up, and he takes a moment to finally observe his surroundings. He whines when he realizes that the bright, serene place is unfamiliar—Human’s littermate _definitely_ never took him here before, that’s for sure! He looks down at his paws and squints suspiciously at the ground which looks more like smoke than anything else. Part of the ground detaches and disintegrates into the air after one hesitant swipe.

He whines sadly, ears drooping. This is getting scary. Where are Human’s littermate and parents? Where is the warm, Steamy Place? Where is _he_?!

_“Vicchan.”_

He lets out an interested sound, ears perking up. That voice. He knows that voice very intimately, even though it’s been so long since he’s heard it. Vicchan strains his ears, longing to hear his name called out once more—

 _“Vicchan_.”

He barks excitedly. It’s Human! His beloved _Human_! He’s here, he’s here! Vicchan is going to see him again! He’s so happy, he—

_“Vicchan, I’m so sorry.”_

The poodle’s tail freezes mid-wag, and he sits down, once again disquieted. He lets out a curious nose as the recent words echo around him. That’s... definitely Human, all right, but... he sounds so sad! Vicchan whines and rests his head on the soft ground, wondering what could be wrong. His Human’s voice repeats the words, sounding more broken with each passing moment.

Instantly, Vicchan remembers all the times that Human has been sad, from back when Human was just a pup himself to the moment Human tearfully left the pack. And each of those times, Vicchan has never failed to cuddle with his Human and lick those tears away.

Until now.

He lets out a frustrated, pained whine at the thought. He wants nothing more than to chase away whatever it is that’s upsetting his Human, but Vicchan never sees him anymore! Who has been keeping him warm and wetting his face with drool instead of tears in Vicchan’s absence? He bets no one has; after all, why would Human sound like that if someone has?

Vicchan howls each time he hears his Human cry out his name, hoping that his voice can somehow reach him. When Human succumbs to loud sobs and wailing, the poodle restlessly walks around the empty, quiet place, wondering what he should do. Oh, how he wishes he can jump into his Human’s arms and snuggle all the bad away! But how? _How_?!

His walking eventually leads him back to the Edge of the World again, but instead of shying away, he curiously looks over the white, fluffy edge. He barks and jumps in alarm at what he sees, but quickly recovers and gets excited instead.

His Human! His Human is right down there! He can see him!

He whines longingly, fidgeting uncontrollably as the desire to be with Human hits him hard. Watching Human cry by himself is tearing Vicchan apart—but he doesn’t know how to reach him!

A large man with long hair enters the scene, and Vicchan’s body stiffens. He growls lowly as the man settles next to his crying Human in the dimly-lit room. Watching further, the stranger seems to be trying to comfort his Human with crooning and placing a hand on the shoulder.

Vicchan growls and shakes his head violently. No, no, that’s not enough! His Human needs cuddles and kisses, not half-hearted touches like that! It seems that no one really knows how to take care of his Human aside from him. Vicchan shouldn’t have let him leave the pack without him!

The scene drags on, and the large human eventually leaves Human alone. He sniffs—good riddance! He focuses back on his Human, whose quieted cries do nothing to reassure Vicchan. He’s still sad. So very sad.

_“Vicchan,” Human whispers softly, fervently, as he bows his head at the edge of the bed. He entwines his hands together, as if to pray. “Vicchan, wherever you are, please forgive me. I failed you, boy. I’m so sorry. So, so sorry, buddy!”_

Vicchan whines as he rests his head on the edge, watching his Human sadly, longingly. Whatever’s making Human sad, Vicchan’s sure that he’s the only one who can make it better. But how? If only there’s a way to get to his Human.

Suddenly the scene changes, like water rippling, and the poodle barks his dissent. He wants to see his Human! But before he can make too big a fuss about it, he sees his Human’s littermate as he remembers last seeing her. However, her usual calm contentedness is disrupted by grief and exhaustion. She’s sitting next to a white table where a dog lies unmoving.

Vicchan tilts his head in confusion. Who is that?

_“I’m sorry we can’t do anything more, Katsuki-san. We tried our best to save him.” A familiar, gentle voice echoes, and Vicchan sees a man walk up to his Human’s littermate. He snorts; it’s the man who makes him take those awful-tasting pellets!_

_“N-No, no, it’s not your fault. It’s mine. I should have...” She sighs, sounding much more tired than he’s used to hearing. She stares down at his leash—Vicchan’s tail wags at the sight of it. They went for a walk, he remembers!—and she grips it tight. “I should have been more careful. Vicchan died because of me. Oh, Yuuri, I’m so sorry!”_

Vicchan blinks.

 _Yuuri_.

Human’s name.

_I want to be with Yuuri._

He looks back at the still figure on the table. He feels hollow just by looking at it. Who could that be? Why is Human’s littermate crying over it? He doesn’t understand.

The ground beneath him starts to move, and Vicchan yelps. He shakes in fear, wondering if it was another horrible Ground Shake. A bright light hits his back, and he turns to see something shiny appear from the ground. It looks like one of those barriers that keep him from running out of the Steamy Place, except he can see exactly what’s behind it.

Hundreds of dogs like him run and chase each other from the other side, looking very much like a paradise. Some are playing, eating and sleeping, and _wow_ , doesn’t that sound very appealing right now?

The gates open, and Vicchan’s tail wags. The excited barks from the other side sound so inviting. Maybe they want to play with him? That sounds like so much fun! He starts running towards the gate—

_“Vicchan.”_

He skids to a halt.

The poodle turns back to the Edge of the World, cocking his head to the side. He runs to the nearest edge and, once again, sees his Human crying on the edge of a bed. He whines and is instantly filled with sadness once more.

_Yuuri._

_I want to be with Yuuri._

He turns his head towards the gate, and he watches the other dogs have the time of their lives. Then, he turns back to the scenes of Human and his littermate crying. Quietly, he backs away and turns around, walking towards the gate.

Then he stops.

_Yuuri._

Suddenly, Vicchan pivots and goes into a run, and then—

_Yuuri._

_I want to be with **Yuuri.**_

Vicchan jumps.

 

* * *

 

Mari wipes away her tears as she stands up, nodding when Dr. Harada tells her that he’ll make a quick call to the nearest pet crematory. It still hasn’t sunk in, her brother’s dog—no, her _family dog’s_ death. A large part of her still wants to believe that it’s all an elaborate rouse—that Vicchan is just being extra naughty by pretending to be dead.

Her laugh sounds hollow. Trust her to make light of such an awful situation. She’s the worst. She doesn’t deserve Yuuri’s forgiveness.

“Hey,” She tries one last time, sitting beside the unmoving figure on the table. New tears form and fall down her face, and she tries to laugh the grief away. “Hey, boy, you’ve had your fun. It’s not cute anymore, ya know? You should stop playing dead. You broke Yuuri’s heart.” _And ours._

But Vicchan doesn’t respond, cutting the last thread of hope left. Mari forces a smile, causing more tears to fall down her face. She sniffs and stands up, using her coat to wipe the wetness from her face. She heads for the door to look for Dr. Harada. Maybe he can let them keep Vicchan’s body here while they decide how to handle the body. Cremation sounds easier but Yuuri might want to have him buried in a pet cemetery.

_Woof._

Mari freezes just as her hand touches the doorknob. She turns to look at the table, but Vicchan still remains motionless. A hollow cry leaves her lips, and she shakes her head. She must be so desperate that she’s starting to hear things—

_Whine._

She stumbles this time, gasping. Her back hits the door as she stares wide-eyed at the table, and to her complete disbelief, the previously dead dog starts moving its leg.

It—It _can’t_ be.

“V—“ She swallows, slowly approaching the table. Her hands reach out to the dog subconsciously, and before she knew it, she was threading her hands through soft, curly brown fur. “V- _Vicchan_?”

Eyes that previously lacked life seemed to suddenly brighten up, and to her shock and horror, they blink up at her. She backs away and hits the wall when Vicchan moves his head to look at her. His tongue lolls out to one side of his mouth as he pants. He barks.

Mari screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for traumatizing you, Mari, but Vicchan coming back to life is a good thing! Lol. 
> 
> Uh so, obviously, this will steer away from canon since Vicchan's resurrection will impact Yuuri's future decisions. Just not sure how yet HAHA. This really is just an experimental fic, though I'm hopeful for your positive feedback all the same ; u ; Also, since majority of the fic will be told through Vicchan's eyes, there will be times when you readers will have to fill the blanks as to what is happening. But Vicchan's a smart dog, he'll make things easy for you. 
> 
> That's it, I suppose? Heh. Do tell me what you think! Kudos and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
